Hogwarts' Halls
by public static void
Summary: Series of unrelated drabbles, all of which happen at Hogwarts. Chapter 1: Blaise/Parvati.
1. Chapter 1

For the Speed Drabble thing (Parvati/Blaise, guilt, and _There is no excuse my friend for breaking my heart breaking my heart again This is where our journey ends Your breaking my heart again"_ _Breaking my heart_ by MLTR)

* * *

.

.

.

Parvati is hiding behind a statue, holding an almost forgotten book in one hand and her wand in the other. She isn't crying, but her eyes sting with unshed tears and her throat is a knot that hurts when she remembers the image of Seamus kissing Lavender.

"I finally found you, Padma. Here, have the phoenix tears you wanted."

She turns around quickly, wiping her eyes.

"It looks like you haven't found her yet," she says before looking at him. In front of her, Blaise Zabini sports a confused look.

"Sorry," he says. "I thought you were Padma."

She shakes her head, smiling with resignation. She's used to be confused with her prettier, smarter sister only to be a disappointment after.

"I don't think you will find her around," Parvati tells Zabini. She gives a little jump to sit on the statue's pedestal and opens her book in the page she left it.

A few seconds later, she looks up and sees him standing there still.

"Sorry, Zabini," she says. "I don't know where she might be."

He pouts, and the gesture is a strange sight in his usually stoic face.

"Were you crying?" he asks and she evades his eyes. "Look, we don't know each other but if I can help you with anything..."

She shakes her head. "Thank you, but I'm alright. Someone broke my heart again and again, but that journey has ended."

He chuckles.

"Really? You seemed to be quite bad a few minutes ago," he says with a little bit of guilt and a little bit of amusement. "It made me come to you and lie about looking for your sister so I could see what was wrong."

"And what do you care?" Parvati asks, angry at his ruse to seek her vulnerabilities. "Do you often go around looking for damsels in distress?"

"You're too bold to be a damsel."

His tone is composed and she almost feels guilty for her outburst. He has no right to demand an answer, but maybe he means well. She rolls her eyes.

"I saw my best friend kissing the guy I like," she says, blushing. Suddenly, her reaction feels feeble and fears Zabini will think her weak when she isn't.

"That must be hard," he tells, confusing her with the honesty in his voice. "But you are a pretty witch. And strong, too. You will find someone better."

"A better friend?" she asks, smirking and trying to lighten the mood.

"Both, I think."

After a few seconds, she smiles.

"Thank you, Zabini. You might now go look for my sister to give her those phoenix tears."

Zabini snorts again before waving and leaving her sitting on the pedestal. As he goes, she thinks she might have found the better friend already.


	2. Slytherin Remus

For the Resorting Challenge (Slytherin!Remus) and the Speed Drabble thing (irritation, book, necklace) though I didn't make it in time XD.

* * *

.

.

.

With the book in his hands, Remus walks down the halls leading to the dungeon. It has been his home for the past six years and he still can't get used to the darkness, even if his eyes have no problem adjusting to the lack of light. It has more to do with his need to be under the sun, out in the open where the air can hit his face as gently or harshly as it wants.

However, he doesn't think he can go outside and enjoy the day. He brings a hand up, the one that isn't holding a book but a letter. The Ministry letter that communicates him the need to abandon Hogwarts and register himself as a werewolf. He is angry –the irritation makes his pupils dilate and he can hear almost as well as when he's in wolf form. He can also smell, and when he finally enters the Slytherin Common Room, the smell of fear strengthens and Remus walks up to the wizard who reeks of terror.

"Good afternoon, Severus," Remus says, sitting in front of Snape and Regulus Black. The younger boy frowns, noticing Remus' unusual anger, before looking back and forth to the older boys. "Perhaps you can shed light on an issue that arose today. It's something delicate and dangerous that could end up bad for someone."

Snape is proud, Remus knows, and he doesn't let the panic in him show in his face. Yet Remus can hear the sound of his agitated heartbeat as well as he hears the hushed chatter going on around them. Remus smirks, letting Severus see the white teeth that could pierce his skin at any time and curse him, if not with an incurable illness, at least with prejudice.

Of course, Remus wouldn't do that and his mind punishes itself at the mere thought of biting someone. Snape doesn't know that, and the quick swallowing of saliva tells Remus he's winning this round.

"Is there anything you need to say, Half-blood Prince?" Remus mocks him by the title Snape adopts in their third year. He remembers the same shameful expression he has now, though in his memory it is more pronounced. "If you wanted my attention, you have it."

The rest of the Common Room is silent now, and Snape's heart begins to beat faster.

"What is wrong, Remus?" Regulus asks, standing up and taking a step backwards. "Did something happen between you and Severus?"

Remus was caught off guard by the tone of Regulus' voice. It sounded somewhat hurt.

At the end, it is the sight of Regulus' hand going up to touch the obsidian necklace Remus gave him what calms him down.

"Don't think this is over, Severus," Remus warns, standing up. He offers Regulus the letter and motions him for the dorm rooms. There, they will talk and Remus will plan his revenge.

"What are you going to do?" asks Regulus once they're alone. He sits comfortably on Remus' bed and Remus sits on the chair by the window. "You can't leave Hogwarts."

Remus shakes his head. "I don't know, actually," he shares with Regulus, letting his irritation and anxiety come through his words. He presses his temples, massaging them to calm the ache in them. "But I will do something about it. There are laws about sharing that kind of information with the press and Snape did so. Only the Ministry heard about it and silenced them. Still, the officer that came to deliver the letter was clear about me being able to sue Snape."

The name of the wizard is like ashes in his mouth, and Remus' lips contort in anger. With a single letter, his life could be destroyed.

"My family will help," Regulus promises, hesitating a bit when he looks at Remus' eyes. "I will talk to them tomorrow at Hogsmeade and will tell them about you."

"Don't be offended, Regulus," Remus says, sitting beside him and taking Regulus' hands in his. "But your family is full of blood purists that loathe creatures like me. They wouldn't help a hybrid half-blood."

Regulus grins, and to Remus is the most flawless sight. "There is an option, though I'm not sure you will like it."

"Is this about the Dark Lord, Regulus?" Remus asks, narrowing his eyes.

"You only have to hear him, Remus! He is promising us equality and all those things that were taken from us when the Headmaster began crafting laws!"

Remus stands up. He puts his hands on his waist as he walks around the room. To lose everything and be loyal to his ideals, or to follow a Dark Lord and get revenge on Snape.

He thinks of his options for an instant and everything fades when Regulus stands up and Remus gets caught in the passionate look in his eyes.

"Believe me, Remus," he says, kissing him. "Trust me and trust the Dark Lord. I will get you out of trouble and all you have to do is let my family take you to him once."

"Once?" Remus asks savouring Regulus' soft lips. "And if I don't like it? Will the Black Family take back whatever help they can give me?"

Regulus doesn't hesitate and that's what makes Remus' mind for him.

"The Black Family and the Dark Lord will receive with open arms anyone who knows _the right side_."

Remus doubts it, but he smiles and kisses Regulus.

"Then I'll do it."

Regulus smirks. "Perfect," he says. "And then you get revenge."


End file.
